Avengers 2nd Gen
by whitedemon98
Summary: So the Avengers all have children. No one knows that Clint and Natasha have a kid. Follow how Aidan-Auryon becomes known, meets everyone and adjusts to her new life. Summary sucks, first story, don't know if I'll continue it but, whatever. Please review, flames and all I guess. T to be super safe. You have any ideas for future chapters? PM me.
1. Aidan-Auryon Jones

Aidan-Auryon Jones

The year is 2026. I have just found out that I was adopted. My life is not the one I have been living for the past 14 years. I've always wondered why my parents never really cared about me. I remember all of this as I wake, see, I've been in a coma for three months, or so I'm told. Maybe I should start with what I know, my name, Aidan-Auryon. I have been told my real last name, well names, Barton-Romanoff. I am in a hospital of some kind. There is a tall African-American man wearing all black. Black pants, black shoes, black shirt under a black trench coat. He even has a black eye patch, kinda weird. Another man with dirty blond hair that I was told is Clint Barton, my father, and a woman with fiery red hair Natasha Romanoff, my mother.

Let me tell you how I got here.

_July 1st, 2026_

_I live in Canada, Ontario to be exact, in a normal two story house. I live with my mother, father and three brothers, Christopher, Devon, and Dakota. I go to a high school like every other teenager. Unlike most of my peers, I keep to myself with a selective group of friends. My hair is medium long and brown with natural highlights. Depending on the lighting, my eyes change colour from hazel-blue to hazel-green both with gold flecks. They also change sometimes with what I wear. I am tanned and fit. I have more muscle than most fourteen year old girls. I weigh a solid 115lbs, most of the weight is my muscle. I'm 5'3" with some freckles littering my face and shoulders. I've just finished cleaning my room and am starting to relax. I'm just about to text my friend Hanna when,_

_"Aidan-Auryon, get up here!" My mother exclaims._

_"On my way!" I shout from my room in the basement._

_'Wonder what I've been blamed for this time,' I think to my self as I climb up the stairs._

_When I get up stairs and turn into the living room I don't expect to see my old best friend, Sam, waiting for me. A few months back we got into this huge fight because his girlfriend wont let us hang out together anymore and he's just going along with it so I'm just a little pissed and even more surprised that he is here. In my house. Waiting for me._

_"Hey, Aidan," he starts to say._

_"Why are you here? What do you want?" I interrupt, my words harsher than I intended._

_"I wanted to see if you would go to the movies with Sissy and I."_

_A part of me is touched that he is trying to start our friendship again. But the rest of me is screaming at me to still be pissed at him for this. I go with the easy response the quick one._

_"Wont your girlfriend be pissed off?" I ask bitterly._

_"Look, Aidan,I know you're mad, but please, hear me out."_

_"What? Me? Mad? No, I'm not mad Sam, I'm pissed! We've known each other since kindergarten and you just up and leave me once you get a girlfriend! I thought our friendship counted, I thought it meant more." I whisper the last part because its true and it hurt that none of it counted._

_"I'm sorry Aidan," He says with such sincerity that I can't stand it._

_"Goodbye Sam." I say as I turn and walk back to the basement and my room. _

_Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I've had to do in the longest time. I let him go again, my best friend. I look over to my clock and notice it's about six o'clock. I decide to grab an apple and head to the gym, I have two hours to work out my emotions before it closes at eight._

_I get to the gym not too long after because I ran down to the gym. After about an hour and a half of exercising and lifting weights, I decided to head to the punching bags. Before I get to them, however, I hear someone make a comment._

_"Well if it ain't Aidan Jones. How's it going AJ?"_

_I turn around and see that it was just my friend Mark. He's here with his twin brother and younger sister, Adam and Hanna. I've known them since kindergarten._

_"Hey Mark. What did I say aboUt calling me AJ? You know everyone calls me Aidan." I tell him._

_"Awe, come on, you know you like the nickname," Adam says, trying to tease me._

_"Hey Hanna, hold the punching bag for me?" I ask ignoring the twins._

_"Sure, just don't hit too hard this time, still have the last bruise." She says with a smile._

_"Sorry," I laugh._

_"Hey don't ignore us! Okay, you can ignore Mark-"_

_"What'd I do!?"_

_"You called her AJ!"_

_"I was joking with her!"_

_"Hey! Seriously don't ignore us!"_

_"You win! We'll call you Aidan!"_

_I pause in my workout to glance at them. Most of my workout I was holding back my laughter._

_"Yes you will," I try for seriousness but fail. "And don't forget it!"_

_In that moment I can't help it, I break out into laughter. Hanna does too. It's only funny because they can always make me laugh._

_Once Hanna and I stop laughing my phone goes off, signalling I had received an email. It's from dad. The email read;_

Aidan,

Marrie and I have decided you are now old enough to know this. You are not our child, we never could truly love you. We adopted you when you were two years old. You have never been our daughter. We only adopted you to help the boys behave, it did not work out.

Sincerely,

Anthony Jones.

_I knew dad—Mr. Jones never loved me, but that was just harsh. I must be in some kind of shock. I don't move. My phone slips from my hand and hits the ground. I can't focus. I only enter back into reality when Mark taps my cheek._

_"Aidan! Aidan you there? Hey, you're back, what's wrong?"_

_I just point to my dropped phone. Hanna picks it up and reads it aloud. She then walks over to me and hugs my still form. She whispers in my ear, _

_" I'm so sorry Aidan"_

_What the Hell! Does he not have enough balls to say it to your face?!" Adam all but yells._

_"Yes, it was quite rude." Mark calmly adds._

_I don't bother to pay attention, but rather, get lost in my thoughts. I lost my best friend again and no longer have a family to turn to. Who are my parents? Are they alive? Why did they leave me? Did they even love me? Hate me? Do they know where I am? Have they kept tabs on me? Do they know where I have lived?_

_Between my workout, the email and my million-thoughts-a-minute episode, it's almost time for the gym to close. I take my phone from Hanna and say goodbye to my friends before I go to change and to head 'home'. _

_When I leave the gym it's a quarter past eight and fairly dark outside. It's about a 45 minute walk back to the house from the gym, I don't have it in me to run there like I did to get to the_

_gym. I text Mrs. Jones that I should be back around nine and set off towards the house. I'm about ten minutes from the house when I feel eyes on me. I turn around to see a man has turned the corner and is following I go to take my shortcut hoping against hope that he won't follow me. No such luck. Two more men jump out in front of me in the alley. Now I'm really concerned, three large men, empty streets, empty alley and nothing to defend myself with. I have just enough time to think that this is going to go horribly wrong before the first man lunged at me from behind. I ducked and he just missed. I then proceeded to kick the back of his leg. I stand and turn around in time to be punched in the jaw. With the force of the hit I had stumbled back into the first man. He held my arms as the third man approached us with a knife. I didn't like that idea so, using the first man as leverage, I jumped up and kicked the third man into the knife the second man produced. I head butted the first man and made him stumble backwards. While I was trying, and somewhat successfully, fighting the first man the second man snuck around and stabbed my upper right thigh and, before I could scream, slashed my across my rib cage. I duck under the next swing of the first man and grab the fallen mans knife off the ground. And, running on adrenaline, I rise again I throw the knife at the second mans throat. The knife hits true, I never miss my target. Though I saved myself from the second man I am now defenceless. While trying to catch my breath, and summon some more strength, the first man came up behind me and hit me hard on my head. I fall to the ground, too weak to move or defend myself, and notice lots of blood everywhere. I can't have lost that much blood, could I? _

_Just as I think my life's over, he's gonna finish me off, an older man in a dark suit taps the first man on his shoulder. As the man turns around, Suit punches him in the face, kicks his legs out from under him and shot him. I notice Suit call over a woman, who in the midst of things I had not noticed, over to help pick me up. Due to my injuries, when they helped me up and held most of my weight, and, due to positioning, they held my rib cage and I screamed out, almost passing out due to pain and blood loss. Whoever was on my right momentarily let me slip causing weight on my bad leg and after a horrible scream filled with pain, I did black out._


	2. New Day, New Life

Previously:

_Just as I think my life's over, he's gonna finish me off, an older man in a dark suit taps the first man on his shoulder. As the man turns around, Suit punches him in the face, kicks his legs out from under him and shot him. I notice Suit call over a woman, who in the midst of things I had not noticed, over to help pick me up. Due to my injuries, when they helped me up and held most of my weight, and, due to positioning, they held my rib cage and I screamed out, almost passing out due to pain and blood loss. Whoever was on my right momentarily let me slip causing weight on my bad leg and after a horrible scream filled with pain, I did black out._

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

I start to wake up. My head is pounding, my leg is throbbing, my chest is on fire and everything is sore. My ears are ringing, no, wait, beeping? Constant, annoying, beeping, all I can hear, ugh! Allowing my head to clear, I realize that the beeping is most likely a heart monitor. Why would I be hearing a heart monitor? I slowly open my eyes, that have crusted over with sleep, only to snap them shut against the bright lights. I moan softly. Someone was in the room, a man. They started talking;

"Ms. Jones,"

"That's not my name," I croak. Woah, my throat is dry and really sore.

"What?" He asked.

"Jones, it's not my name," I say. "I was adopted."

"I know," he said softly.

That caught my attention, so I asked;

"Whada ya mean 'I know'? Whada ya know?" I slur because I'm talking to fast. I blink my eyes open and bolt upright while talking.

"Do you know my parents?"

"He does." Another man, said entering the room followed by a woman with fiery red hair.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"He is Clint Barton. Your father. Your mother is Natasha Romanoff. Both agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and work for me. Your parents gave you up to protect you under my orders. You were placed in an orphanage until you were two when you were adopted by the Jones'. Your parents are Hawkeye and Black Widow," the man said. "I am Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So they never wanted to give me up?" I ask somewhat hopefully.

"If there were any other option for your safety we would have disobeyed Fury's order." The woman with fiery red hair stated. I focus on her and notice she is the Black Widow, my mother.

"Wait, wait, wait! How long have I been out for?"

"Three months." Fury replies.

"So it's October 1st? Wait! That means school's already started! I've missed a month of school!? What about my friends? Do they know about this? About me? Damn it! I missed summer too! Ugh!" I rant.

"Yes it's the first of October, school has started, your friends think you alone have moved to the United States and unfortunately, yes, you have missed summer." My dad said. I notice that Fury has left.

"It's 22:30, you should get some rest so we could leave tomorrow." Mom said.

I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to stay longer since I've been in a coma for three months but I heal fast, which is weird, and I'm not gonna argue, I hate hospitals.

"Okay," my answer is accompanied by a yawn.

Mom and dad give me small, delicate, awkward, quick hugs and say good night then left.

'This may lead to an interesting, new life.' With that last thought I let darkness and slumber consume me.

The next morning I was woken up at eight by my parents coming in to check on me. They were talking about getting me out of the medical wing early or something like that, I was still half asleep.

"Aidan, wake up." That was mom.

"Do you know how to use crutches?" My dad asks softly.

"Put them under your arms and walk?" I ask sarcastically.

"Pretty much," dad said with a smirk.

I use and adjust the crutches for around five minutes. Turns out walking with crutches against your scaring ribs is hard and very painful.

"Can we get some food? I'm kinda hungry." I say.

"Yeah, follow us," mom said. "And Clint, you're walking with us, not crawling through the vents." She stated in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Awe, come on Nat! I was gonna scare the shit out of the new recruits before we left." Dad complains with a fake pout.

"After breakfast we will," was all she said as she left.

They led me down too many twists and turns for my slowly catching up mind to comprehend. We ended up at like a cafeteria of some kind, larger then my schools cafeteria, maybe six times as big. There was so many types of food to choose from but I shouldn't eat too much too quickly. I grabbed a bagel with cream cheese and a carton of chocolate milk.

Everyone, it seems, was starring at me so to try and ignore them I ask the first thing that comes to mind;

"What time are we leaving?"

"It's 08:30, so half an hour." Mom said glaring at a few people behind me.

"Alright," I say. 'Well that conversation lasted long.' I think to myself. I can still feel people starring at me and I start fidgeting slightly. Mom and dad must have picked up on that though because mom pulled a gun and several knives off her person and started cleaning them well dad made a bow appear out of thin air, cleaned it and then shot an arrow across the room. After that no one paid me any attention and some ran out to avoid my parents.

"Thanks," I mummers softly. I don't like having to thank people, it usually means you owe them.

"No problem,"

"What's family for?" They said.

After breakfast, like mom said, her and dad went and terrified the new recruits. I'm not sure what they did because I was told to wait outside the doors. I waited with nothing else to do but stand there and try to remember what happened. They came back out at 8:55 saying a quin jet was ready for us, whatever that was, and once again led through the maze of halls.

When we got outside on the deck, it was really windy. I finally look down and notice my attire, I'm wearing a hospital gown. I must have said it out loud because dad joked around saying;

"Took you long enough to notice."

"Shut up Clint. Dr. Zanque said she may have temporary amnesia with how long she was in the coma." Mom stated while smacking him upside the head as we reached an odd air craft.

"I have amnesia?" I ask curiously.

"Temporarily."

"Oh,"

"It won't take long to get home, you can change when we get there." Dad said.

Once we landed on the tower, I assume we live in, we were instantly greeted by a man with a goatee. He led us inside and to, who I think are, the other avengers. There was a tall blond man who introduced himself as Steve Rogers, AKA, Captain America, a shorter man with brown hair and glasses that said he was Dr. Bruce Banner, goatee guy said Dr. Banner was also the Hulk, Thor was self explanatory, and goatee guy was Tony Stark or Iron Man. After greetings Mr. Stark lead us to the elevator and down to the 100th floor where all the second generations lived and made most of their messes. I did not get to get to meet the second gens because today was Friday, they were at school. Mom and dad were talking with Mr. Stark when he turns to me and asks how I got so banged up as he gestures to the door in front of us, indicating its my room.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you can't remember?"

"Remember a fight," The sentence goes unfinished as I start to remember everything that happened. I fought with Sam, said I wouldn't go to the movies with Saige-Missy and him, going to the gym and getting the e-mail, walking home, the stalkers, the fight, my almost death, killing two men, lots of pain and even more blood. I killed two men. I killed two men! I stumbled and lost the grip on my crutches. Dad caught me gently before I hit the floor.

"Aidan? Aidan, are you alright." Mom asks, her face inches from mine.

"I killed them," I say my voice barley above a whisper.

"What." Questioned Mr. Stark.

"I KILLED TWO MEN!" I shout and hobble run the few steps I have to my room and lock the door. I run through another door to an adjoined bathroom, hide in the smallest spot possible and cry my eyes out, partially from pain and partially from memories.

**Tony's POV**

I heard shuffling behind me after Aidan-Auryon didn't finish her sentence. I look behind me to an unnerving scene, Natasha showing more emotion then ever by worrying about her child and Aidan-Auryon has the most blank look I've ever seen. She then says something so softly I didn't catch it.

"What?" I ask.

I look into her eyes and see nothing but pure fear, regret, pain and haunting. No one, especially a 14 year old girl, should ever have to have all that in their eyes. She shouldn't have to look so haunted. Then out of nowhere she yells;

"I KILLED TWO MEN!"

She then awkwardly ran into her room forgetting her crutches.

"J, unlock-"

"No Stark, she needs to work through this on her own." Clint interrupts me.

"But-"

"The first time you kill a person is the hardest, but two at once? Even to fight for your life using self defence is even harder, more so when you're younger." Natasha interrupts me with a hard look on her face and in her eyes.

We all head back up to the living room two floors up while I bite back comments about their parenting when their daughter had to kill people. We wait for the kids to come home, I highly doubt Aidan-Auryon will be coming out any time soon or that we will be seeing her again tonight. I explain to everyone else what's wrong and why Aidan-Auryon is not in the living room with us now.

**Jamie's POV **

I run out of my last period to wait at the flag pole. I get there to find that Cam, Ethan, and Sàràh already there, waiting. How they have the energy to run out of gym so quick after everything, I don't know. Well Cam and Sàràh I can understand, not Ethan. We just have to wait for Sàràh's twin Tànne and my twin Damion. Just as Happy pulls up with the limo Tànne and Damion come running out of the school. We all climb in and buckle up for the ride home.

"What took you guys so long," Happy jokes. "Mr. Stark has a surprise for everyone."

"Like what?" Tànne asks.

"Can't say," Happy teases.

"Man, why you gotta tease?" Damion fake pouts with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him and his antics.

When we finally get home Cam offers to take our bags to our floor while we pile into the elevator.

"Nah, I gotta get some blueprints from my room, I'll take them."

I get off on the 100th floor with everyone's bags and drop them off in our living room. I go to my room and get my blueprint tablet, walk back out and head to the elevator. As I am not paying attention to where I'm going because I'm too busy looking at the blueprints I have for a homework helper bot I trip over something in my path. I get back up and notice crutches. I bend over and pick them up absentmindedly and continue to the elevator. I step off the elevator and look up from my blueprint tablet and notice everyone, Damion, Tànne, and Ethan all smushed on one couch, Dad, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce and Sàràh on another, Uncle Thor was in an arm chair, Uncle Clint was perched on the edge of the bench that Aunt Nat was on by the window while Cam was just leaning on the wall close to the elevator. I see Dad, Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat all getting weird glances from Uncles Thor, Steve and Bruce. Dad looks up at me and points to an empty arm chair. I bring the crutches and sit in the chair. Dad stands up at turns to face everyone.

"Okay, now that everyone's here time to say something out of the blue. Legolas and Red have a kid!"

"Have?" Ethan questions.

"Yes, she's in her room." Aunt Natasha says.

I'm about to say something when the elevator opens and a girl stumbles out.

**Aidan's POV**

I must have fallen asleep sometime while crying because I woke up in a cramped position that was very painful to all my injuries. I slowly stand and stretch carefully then look in the mirror. I look like even more of a mess. I decide to wash up. Once I finish I wander/limp around my room until I find my closet. I pick out black short shorts, a loose pair of tan cargo pants, navy blue tank top and obviously underwear. I find a brush, brush my hair and put it in a side braid on my right side. I grab a pair of black socks slip them on, find black combat boots and put them on. I hop over to my door and open it only to find that my crutches are gone.

"Where'd my crutches go?" I ask aloud.

_They are currently on the 102nd floor. _I hear a voice say.

"Okay Mr…"

_JARVIS_

"Okay. Thanks." I reply. 'I you thank a disembodied voice?'

_My pleasure Miss Barton-Romanoff_

I use the wall as support and hop, wobble, limp over to the elevator. I call the elevator and hit the button for the 102nd floor and wait. The elevator dings and I start to walk out but stumble, remembering that I have injuries, so my leg gives out. I suppose that I could have pulled some stitches with all the hopping, limping, running stuff and that could be the reason my leg gave out. Right as I'm about to hit the ground I feel someone's hands catch my arms. The person helps me up and holds me for a few shocked, silent minutes.

"Jamie, pass the crutches to Aidan-Auryon." I hear Mr. Rogers say.

Jamie stands and walks over with the crutches and awkwardly gives them to the boy that's holding me and I.

"Here. There you go. You alright?" The boy asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I mumble. I really don't like thanking people.

"Did you cut your leg?" Another boy asks as I maneuver the crutches towards a couch that Mr. Stark has moved for me to sit. "It appears to be bleeding." The boy continued.

I look down and see that my leg has blood running down the pant leg. Mr. Stark elks me to sit down while Mr. Rogers gets up so I have more room. Mom appears out of nowhere with new pants, gauze, tape, a needle and thread.

"Everyone leave. I need to redo her stitches and that requires her pants coming off." Mom stated. Everyone leaves the room and I. Left alone with my mom and the supplies. "Can you slid your pants off, I'll turn away if you're more comfortable?" She asks.

"It's alright, I'm wearing shorts underneath." I reply.

"We don't have any pain killers right now so this may hurt." She says gesturing to the needle and thread.

"It's fine. I've had stitches before, with and without pain killers."

My only reply was a raised eyebrow. Mom redid my stitches then wrapped my upper thigh in gauze and taped it. She then passes me the other pair of pants, which are black cargo pants, and I put them on as she goes and gets everyone from the hallway. Once everyone is back in the living room my dad says;

"No fighting until you're healed or mostly healed." That earned him a hit to the back of the head from mom. I just laughed.

"Introductions you guys! Have fun, I'll be in the lab." Mr. Stark said.

"Okay,"says a boy with short brown, hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was tan and fit, maybe 5'9" or six foot. He maybe weighed 120. "Uh, I'm Damion, and, uh, yeah." I notice the adults have left.

"Damion Stark, stuttering around a girl? That's unheard of!" Jamie said sarcastically. Now that I looks their I see she has long, light brown hair, unusually light brown eyes, as well as being tan and fit. She probably weighs 115 and around five feet tall. "Hey, I'm Jamie, Damion's totally awesome and better twin."

"Hey!"

While the Stark twins were arguing another boy introduced himself as Tànne Thorson. He has long, blond hair, for a guy and blue green-eyes. He looks like he maybe weighs 140 or 150. A girl that kinda looks like Tànne speaks next.

"My name is Sàràh Thorson. It is a pleasure to meet you Aidan-Auryon." Sàràh has medium length blond hair, light green eyes and looks like she weighs 125-130. I'd have to say she's probably around 5'6" or 5'7", her brother maybe six foot or 6'1". She looks expectantly over at the boy that pointed out my leg was bleeding.

"Oh, right, sorry. Hello, I'm Ethan Banner." He says with a shy smile. He has short, curly black-brown hair and deep brown eyes with green flecks. He was, like everyone else, tan and fit. He looked strong for his small size. He was probably 5'8 ½" or 5'9" and maybe weighed 120.

Finally everyone looks at the boy that caught me and helped me with my crutches.

"Cam Rogers, nice to meet you…?" He has short-longish blond hair, his eyes are a clear ocean blue with green flecks like Ethan has. He is a title less tanned then the rest, but not by much, and definitely fit. You can see his muscles and probably most of his weight is muscle, he probably weighs 120, 125 at most and most likely 5'7" or 5'8".

"Aidan-Auryon, but everyone calls me Aidan."

"Nice to meet you Aidan." Cam finishes.

"We still going to go to the gym?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah. You wanna join Aidan?" Cam asks.

"Not with her injuries." My dad said. I look towards where his voice came and see a vent, not too surprising concerning what happened back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"Why not dad? I won't do anything. I'll just watch and talk to them."

"I think you should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"Yes! Love you!"

We all cram into the elevator and hit the button for the 90th floor, the training room. Once we get off the elevator, I maneuver over to a side bench and watch as the others all run through an obstacle course. They each run it about five times trying to get faster times then each other. When they all take a break they come to the water station close to my bench.

"So, how old are you Aidan? 15? 16?" Jamie asks.

"Uh no, I'm 14." I reply.

"Really? I wonder if some of us are older than you," she muses.

"You're all 14?" I ask.

"Yeah, Cam's the oldest."

"Sàràh is the youngest. Her birthday is December 19th, Tànne's is December 18th, they were born five minutes apart. Then me and Damion born October 31st, nine minutes apart. Ethan is August 13th, and Cam on July 4th."

"What times?"

"Uh, 1pm and 12am?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"Me? July 1st, 12 o'clock in the morning."

"Okay, now you're the oldest. Fun."

"So who's last name you taking?" Damion asked.

"What was it before?"

"I think I'll keep both, so it's Aidan-Auryon Barton-Romanoff. It was Jones, but you know shit happens and they never really liked me."

"What do you mean?" Cam asks.

"Mr. Jones even said, via email, back on the day my life changed, back on my birthday. I was kidnaped once, when I was four, they didn't care. I was experimented on and now I'm a freak." I say. "Maybe that's another reason they hated me." I continued softly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Whoa, you were, kidnaped? And, they, didn't care? You were experimented on?" Cam asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

"I can show you what happened?" I say but it comes out as more of a question.

"Uh sure."

I maneuver my tank top so most of my back is showing and let my secret out.

"They used a drug that enhanced mutated genes buried deep with in someone's DNA. They unlocked mine, I'm still receiving more mutant powers." I say softly as I hear their gasps of shock and awe.

The span is about five feet each and they grow as I grow. They all stare at my silver-blue-green-white wings. I notice them approach hesitantly I nod slightly and spread my wings to their fullest length. They gently touch the soft feathers and send chills up my spine.

"They're beautiful." Sàràh commented.

"Thanks, I used to hate them, but now I don't." I say as I retract my wings back under the skin on my back.

_Mister Rogers requests that everyone gather in the communal kitchen for a family dinner._

"Okay, thanks J!" Damion replied.

We all head back to the elevator and cram in again as we head to the 102nd floor. We arrive on the communal floor and everyone, except for me, sits down at the table. They all serve themselves something to eat when Ethan notices that I'm not at the table eating as well.

"You gonna have something to eat Aidan?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"That's normal after waking up from a coma." Mom said.

"You were in a coma?"

"Yes she was, and she's gonna eat or she'll go back to the base's infirmary." Dad said.

"Fine I'll take an apple." I stop as I remember that last time I had an apple, last time I ate, was they day everything went wrong in my life. I grab an apple before I turn and head back to the elevator, I don't turn when my name is called.


	3. Morning Runs, Sad Stories

Previously:

_"Fine I'll take an apple." I stop as I remember that last time I had an apple, last time I ate, was they day everything went wrong in my life. I grab an apple before I turn and head back to the elevator, I don't turn when my name is called._

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Clint's POV**

Once Jarvis has informed me that Steve was done making dinner, I literally ran to the kitchen. Steve serves everyone and tells us to wait for the children. After a few minutes the kids appear when the elevator dinged. I'm happy to see that Aidan's fine with everyone and vice versa, after all, we just brought her here right after she woke from a coma. Everyone sits down and we all start eating.

"You gonna have something to eat Aidan?" Ethan asks.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"That's normal after waking up from a coma." Nat said.

"You were in a coma?"

"Yes she was, and she's gonna eat or she'll go back to the base's infirmary." I reply.

"Fine I'll take an apple."

Aidan suddenly stops talking with a far away look in her eyes. Then she blinks and a mask slips over her features and the look is gone. She turns around and limps back into the elevator.

"Aidan," I try calling her but she doesn't turn around. Everyone at the table is quiet as the doors close.

"I'll bring her some food, shall I?" Cam questioned.

"Give her some time and space. If she doesn't come up for dinner by the time we're done we'll bring her some." I say evenly.

We all eat in an uncomfortable silence, all trapped in our own thoughts. Everyone is just sitting around the table, staring, lost in thought until Ethan interrupts.

"She's still not here."

"We should bring her some food now." Nat says calmly.

Steve puts a sizeable amount of pasta on a plate with some homemade garlic bread. He passes me the plate and we get into the elevator. Cam opts to take the vents to meet us there. I push the button for the 100th floor and wait. Just before the elevator door opens we all hear a pain filled scream. It feels like it takes forever for the door to open and by the time it does the scream has stopped.

**Aidan's POV**

Only when I hear the elevator door close behind me do I turn around. I feel a warm, wet tear slowly run down my right cheek and I wipe at it furiously, I don't need to cry over this. It's the past, over, done with, not going back. When the doors open on the 100th floor I head strait to my room while eating my apple. I go to the far corner of my room and throw the core of my finished Apple into the trash can on the other side of my room. Score! I decide to take a nap even though it's only like 4:30. I wake up to a pain in my leg about three hours later. I move to reposition myself thinking my leg's just at a bad angle. My leg only feels worse, like my stitches were ripped open and someone melted a million knife blades, mixed it with poison and poured it on top of my wound, my chest is similar. My head is throbbing worse then when I first woke. I don't know how long it took, but I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed bloody murder. I don't notice anything past my scream, my subconscious might notice things, but I don't focus on them so I don't notice them. Next thing I know, I'm wrapped in someone's arms while they whisper soothing words of comfort in my left ear. By this point my throat is so raw from my screaming I can't scream anymore but tears are still streaming freely down my face like someone broke a dam. Through blurry eyes I can see everyone burst through my door and into my room. All but Cam. I start to calm down when another wave of agony accompanied by a bright flash of blue-white light hits me. I stiffened and griped Cams arms so hard my nails left crescent moon cuts and stifled a scream in the crook of his neck. Just like that, the pain subsides. I untangle myself from Cams arms a quickly run/stumble to my bathroom, hearing foot steps right behind me, and promptly throw up. I feel gentle hands lift my hair from my face and neck to prevent bile from getting in it. Once my stomach contents are emptied, and everything else my body could rid itself of, one hand stays in my hair while the other pulls me back. I look up and see it was Jamie, Ethan appears with a cloth and cleans my face.

"We'll leave you guys to help her." Mr. Stark says. I can see my parents hesitate slightly.

"We'll get her cleaned up and fed." Ethan replies dismissing the Avengers.

Can he even do that? Yeah, he totally can, he just did.

"You okay?" Damion asks me as he flushes the toilet.

"Yeah. Other than throwing up my guts, I feel completely fine." I reply honestly, "Little sore, but fine."

Jamie helps me up then over to the sink. I wash out my mouth about three times just to be sure I could no longer taste bile. She and Ethan then help me back to my bed.

"You sure you're okay?" Cam asks me.

"With food, sleep, and a shower I'll be fine." I answer with the most honesty I've ever said in one day in my entire life.

I ate maybe half the pasta and a bit of the garlic bread while everyone is talking, I chime in every so often. After I eat what I can stomach I sit back and listen to everyone as I drift off.

"Aidan! Care to add some input?" Jamie asks.

"About…?"

"Superheroes! What else? We can pick our parents and we're discussing which superhero is the best."

"Just avengers or…?"

"If you know any others then feel free to add them."

"Uh youngest I've heard of that I liked was Canada's Little Angel, the name sounds vaguely familiar, not well known but, familiar."

"Who?"

"I'm not even sure if they actually exist," I mutter while standing up and walking to my bathroom.

"What're you doing?" Ethan calls out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm gonna go have a quick shower, then," I add quickly before anyone *cough*Cam*cough* can interrupt, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Feel free to sleep here, just not in my bed."

I turn and continue walking to my bathroom to clean up. I turn and lock the door then move to get the temperature just right for my shower. I undress, and as I do I notice the stitches on my leg and chest are gone along with the lacerations leaving only thin white scars in their place. All my bruising is gone as well. I do a few quick push ups and jumps to see if it causes any pain. None. Ha! I quickly take a shower and wrap myself in a towel and rush out of my bathroom.

"Guys!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

" 'Sup?"

"Holy shit!"

"Uh, no comment."

Cam doesn't say anything but just passes me some clothes.

"Right, sorry." I say with a blush creeping up my neck and flushing my cheeks. I run back to the bathroom and dawn my pyjamas. Underwear, black short shorts, and a deep army green spaghetti strap tank top. I hang my towel to dry and run back out.

"Okay, now that I am wearing clothes," I start to blush again, "guess what?"

"What?"

"No pain. No bruises. All gone. Just scars!"

"What?!"

"See! Look!" I point to my leg and raise my top to just below my breasts, exposing my ribs.

"Wow." Damion says.

Cam's hand hovers just above the scar on my ribs.

"Hey you have scars on your back?" Jamie asks placing her cold hand on my warm back sending me forward with a jolt. Right into Cam's hand. His hand sent yet another jolt through me, this one warm, like a soft fire burning through me. I just stare at his hand for a few moments before I slowly lowered my shirt back down.

"Old news, but yeah, no pain. Yay."

"How?"

"Don't know. But I'm tired, time for bed." As I crawl into bed.

Jamie and Damion take the couch against the wall, Sàràh and Tànne are on the other couch, and Ethan took the arm chair. Why I have couches and an arm chair in my room, I have no clue. Cam sits on the floor so everyone has space but I don't see. I've already closed my eyes.

I woke about an hour later at 9pm, don't know why we all went to bed early but, whatever, with the need to use the washroom. When I got back I saw everyone sleeping peacefully. Except Cam, he looked uncomfortable. I go over and gently shake him awake.

"Hey Cam, get up."

"Wasup?"

"Nothing," I say helping him up. "You just looked uncomfortable. Help me get everyone a blanket."

Once he wakes up a little more we go and grab blankets for everyone and place them overtop to keep them warm. Cam's about to lie back down on the ground when I grab his arm and pull him to the bed.

"You can sleep at the foot." I say passing him a pillow and a blanket. I turn sideways at the head of my bed and take another pillow and my other blanket and settle down to sleep. Cam follows suit.

I wake again at 0500 and know I won't be able to get back to sleep again so I slip out of my bed and head quietly to my closet. I dig around to get a fresh pair of clothes, socks and running shoes. I slip over to the bathroom to change into similar clothes I had slept in. My shorts are deep navy blue and a little longer than short shorts, a black muscle top, white ankle socks and deep green running shoes with black accents. I place my used clothes in the laundry hamper and quietly leave the bathroom. When I exit I see Cam fixing my bed as if no one had slept in it. I walk over and tap him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Was gonna ask the same question." He says with a smile but equally soft voice.

"Going for a run, you?"

"Same. Want to join me? It's safer to run with someone in Manhattan, don't know what creeps are out there."

"Sure. Why not?"

With that we crept out of my room and he went to get changed while I waited in the hall. I clicked a button on my watch and remembered that it was the 3rd, a Saturday. Saturday's are fun to go for runs, everyone sleeping in, catching up on their sleep. Not many people to bug you, other joggers, maybe. I'm interested in seeing the route that Cam takes for a jog, I've never been in New York before, let alone Manhattan! I wonder what I'll see or if anything interesting will happen. Probably not, nothing really exiting ever happens when I'm out jogging. Finally Cam exits his room in black knee length shorts and a smokey grey short sleeved t-shirt. He was also wearing black running shoes, over all he looked ready to go for a run.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup. You'll love this route. Well, I hope so anyways." He trails off with a small smile.

"I'm sure I will like it Cam." I say hopping from foot to foot. "Can we go now?"

He doesn't answer but just smiles and walks over to the door leading to the stairs. We take the stairs to the lobby of the tower and walk a few blocks to Central Park where we start warming up and doing stretches.

By the time we're warmed up it's 5:45 and we start on our jog. It takes us a while to find a pace that's good for both of us. I usually full out run so I slowed down a little and Cam compromised by speeding up a little. We left the paths of the park and went into the woods. Most of our time was spent running in the woods, jumping over rocks and roots. We stopped by a small river and drank some of the water that we brought with us then turned and headed back for the tower. By the time we came back it was 8:30 and everyone was up eating breakfast. Admittedly that was the longest, and best, run I've been on. Cam and I enter the kitchen laughing about this squirrel that tried to jump the river, it landed on a small rock about two thirds of the way across, and slightly breathless because we raced up the stairs all the way to the floor. Unfortunately it was a tie.

"There they are!" Mr. Stark exclaims.

"We went for a run." Cam says defensively.

"We can tell." Cam's dad chimes in.

"Well you know I always go for a morning jog dad."

"So do I, but none of you really know my routines yet," I say sheepishly. "Are we in trouble?"

"Nah, I guess not. Besides you were wanting normalcy." Dad said with a shrug.

"So we're clear? Just like that? Off the hook?" I ask suspiciously, back with the Jones' it was never this easy, ever.

"Did you want a punishment?"

"Nope! Uh gonna hit the gym, bye!"

"Am I missing something? How did you run with your leg and ribs?" Mr. Stark asked.

"Uh, I'm healed." I say but it sounds more like a question.

"Overnight?"

"Pretty much."

"Yes, she's just got these battle scars to live with now." Sàràh chimes in.

"Scars? Already?" Dr. Banner asked while my mom just raised her eyebrow.

In response I lift the leg of my shorts a little more then they are now and then my black tank top to just below my bra to show the scar that starts on the lower left side of my ribs to the upper right and disappears under my bra.

"No, I don't know how it happened." I say before anyone asks.

'Not completely anyway.' I think bitterly.

"So, I'm just, gonna, you know, go work out now." I say slowly while backing out of the room.

"Not gonna have something to eat first?" Dad asks.

"Nope. I'm fine." I say as I continue to back out.

As soon as I am at the door I run down the hall, turn left past the elevator, and take the stairs to the floor the gym is located on. I find a punching bag and let out all my emotions in my kicked and punches. I get so lost in my workout, I don't know how much time has passed, when someone taps me on my shoulder. I do a quick spin and punch without thinking. I begin to focus ageing when I feel my fist meet flesh.

"Shit!" The person exclaims.

I take up a defensive stance as I practically yell my apology.

"I'm fine calm down."

After I start to relax I notice Mr. Stark on the floor nursing what is sure to be a black eye.

My eyes widen. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Mr. Stark!"

"It's fine. And please just call me Tony, no one calls me Mr. Stark." He says giving me a strange look.

I help Tony to his feet. We walk to the elevator and are heading back to the kitchen when my stomachs growls.

"Sounds like you're hungry, well most people would if they got up at unholy hours in the morning then went for a run only to skip breakfast for a workout, or in your case, beating the snot out of a poor punching bag. What did it ever do to you? Anyway then proceeded to workout until lunch." Tony finishes as the doors open.

I just look at him while everyone looks towards the elevator. He looks at me as if he's expecting an answer.

"Are you always that long winded? Oh and you should probably put ice on your eye, don't want it worse then it's starting to look."

"What did happen to your eye Man of Iron?" Thor questions while almost everyone laughs or snickers at Tony.

Tony grumbles a response that I assume the others did not hear so I repeat it, " He said, 'Don't go near her when she's working out.' However I can't imagine why." I finish by smiling sweetly.

"But yeah, food, I should probably make some." I say looking down.

"It's alright, we saved you some grilled cheese and tomato soup." Mr. Rogers said.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers." I say looking at him with a question on the tip of my tongue but not asking and not meeting his eyes.

"While you're eating you can watch a movie with us." Jamie states.

"Alright."

"And just call me Steve, Aidan-Auryon."

"Call me Aidan, it's easier to remember and, alright." I say as I walk out of the room, a little hesitantly, with the rest of the kids and set up to watch a movie.

**Tony's POV**

"There's something wrong. She's hiding something." I say as soon as all the kids left the room.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Tony." Natasha said.

"What would she hide from us? Why would she hide anything?" Steve asked.

"Think about it Cap. She's only known us, what, a day or two? Would you trust someone you just met?" I ask.

"She trusts the kids." He points out.

"Yeah but they're her age. Besides, do you think she's told them everything?" I counter.

"Before you two start an argument that everyone will most likely regret, how about we just stop. If she really is hiding something from us she'll tell us when she is ready." Bruce interrupts.

After Bruce said that everyone just disperses to go do what they were working on before lunch. Bruce and I head back down to the lab to continue our project.

"You really should put ice on your eye Tony."

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"Not yet."

The conversation dies away as we each start working. About twenty minutes later while I'm working on an equation, and I keep messing up, Bruce speaks up again,

"What are you thinking about Tony?"

"This damn equation!"

"What else?"

"Aidan. Something happened to her before she came here, and I'm not talking about her fight or her coma, something really bad Bruce."

"With her family?"

"Yes."

"You're thinking she was abused aren't you?"

"Look at the signs Bruce! She calls everyone by their last name unless she was told not to, she doesn't really meet anyone's eye while talking, she was surprised when she wasn't in trouble after going for her run, she was scared and went to the gym, she left the kitchen hesitantly to watch a movie with her friends. Hell, after she hit me in the face, she went straight into a defensive stance then freaked out apologizing to me."

"Maybe she was, or she could have good reasons for all that, the fight and coma could have put her on edge."

I don't know who he was trying to convince more, me, or himself.

"Do you think we should tell everyone else?" Bruce said after a while.

"No. We have nothing concrete. We'll just have to watch her a hope if it's true that she will tell us." I say dejectedly.

**Aidan's POV**

After the movie the rest of the day just flew by. We talked more, ate dinner then decided to have another sleepover. This time everyone brought their blankets and pillows. We were going to make big comfy places for everyone but decided to make a ginormous fort with almost everything in my room. With seven creative minds our fort turned out to be amazingly huge and an odd shape. We stayed up late to talk and eating snacks until we passed out around one in the morning. We all slept late, even Cam and I. Turns out we both don't go for runs on Sunday mornings.

By the time we all woke up it was about 11:30. Instead of going and getting lunch we started talking about school. What it was like, how big the school is, some people I should avoid, stuff like that. We cleaned up our fort after deciding one last sleepover before school starts, this time our own little beds, and we all left the tower to go to a café for lunch. The day was so fun I feel it passed by too quickly and before I knew it, it was time for bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Ethan's POV**

"What you lookin' at Ethan?" Jamie asks looking over my shoulder to my tablet.

"Remember our conversation about superheroes a few nights ago? Aidan said something about not being sure if she made up a superhero or if 'Canada's Little Angel' existed. I wanted to look into it, I mean I've never heard of them, you?"

"No, valid point. Continue oh smart one."

"Haha, very funny."

"Hate to break up you two lovebirds but you find anything, because if not keep your voices down, Aidan is sleeping." Damion interrupts.

"Right, uh, yeah." I cough. " I, uh, I did find something. She was essentially a superhero. She looked like an angel, she had wings, blond hair that looked like a halo while flying and would fly all over Canada helping to fight crime for about two years. She died pretty young. She died when she was six, in Saskatchewan from a bomb. Police in Saskatchewan found a bomb that was too complex for their bomb squad. There was a man who was still running around with a manual trigger, she found him but she was stuck right beside the bomb. There was a witness, another kid, he said she put up a real good fight and grabbed the other kid and flew out of the building. She was still trying to get away when the building blew. She dived down and shielded him with her body and wings."

"There's a video." Sàràh points out.

I click play on the video, everything I read happens. The video is still playing when the smoke clears and all you see is the boy wandering around, covered in soot. The boy is quickly taken to the paramedics. A black silhouette moves slightly in the corner of the video.

"Is that-?"

"Oh my God! She's still alive!"

The little girl gets up, only to fall back to the ground. A firefighter notices her. He runs over to her a gently picks her up and brings her to another paramedic. The paramedic starts asking the girl questions.

_'What's your name sweetheart?'_

_'Canada's Little Angel.'_

_'Come on let's keep those eyes open. There you go, how old are you Angel?'_

_'S-six.'_

_'Alright. Tell me Angel, what's your family like? You have brothers or sisters?'_

_'Bad. I-I need to, to help, let them kn-know someone cares for th-them. They n-need love, not l-like m-m-me.'_

_'Crap! She's flatlining!'_

The medics give in after five solid minutes of trying to restart her heart and declare her dead.

That's the end of the video.

"It says that there's a statue of her in Saskatchewan because of her bravery that day. It's a major tourist stop for Canadian's."

We stayed up later talking about this subject before we decided to go to sleep.


End file.
